Five Years Ago
by Lenneko-chan
Summary: What if I walked away? What if we would never see each other again if I did? Would you be sad? Would you cry? No, you wouldn’t cry. You never do, so why would you cry now? Because it’s me? I hope you’ll cry because it’s me walking away from you.


_**Kisara's**__**POV**_

_August_

What if I walked away? What if we would never see each other again if I did? Would you be sad? Would you cry? No, you wouldn't cry. You never do, so why would you cry now? Because it's me? I hope you'll cry because it's me walking away from you. Walking away, forever. I walk away. You don't cry. I do. You don't even look sad. You don't even look at me. And when I look back, you don't see it.

_April, five years later_

That was five years ago. Now, I'm 22 years old. I'm a second year-student. What do I study? Business Administration. And you know what? It's far too difficult for me. How pathetic is that? Anyway, my boyfriend and I broke up five years ago. Well, he wasn't exactly my boyfriend, so we didn't really 'broke up', but to me, it felt like that. You see, I was 17, he was 18, and we knew each other for five months. I was in love with him. And to be honest, I still am. But I'm sure he wouldn't recognize me. I haven't seen him since that day. Then again, he'll sure have a girlfriend.

Why we 'broke up'? Well, he had just returned from Egypt, but I've never found out why he had left this country. He never told me. But when he returned, he called me, said we had to talk. When I saw him, he said that he could never see him again. I asked why. He said that he couldn't say that. And so, I walked away, and I never saw him again.

You might be curious why in the world I chose this study, because I knew from the beginning it was a big mistake. That's because my not-boyfriend-but-I-don't-care-about-that is the president of Kaiba Corp. Yes, you heard that correct. The boy I love is Seto Kaiba. How in the world could I fall in love with him? Anyway, I chose this study, because I hoped I would see him one day if I'd get a job in the business world. But I really suck at Business Administration. Yes, I know I made it to the second year, but if you'd seen my marks from last year…sigh. But I haven't lost all hope yet.

_July_

Finally, I'm done! And guess what? I made it to the third year! My dream can still come true! There is a company that's interested in my negotiation capabilities. And no, it's not Kaiba Corp, although I wouldn't be disappointed at all if it was, ha ha! However, I'll start next week, when my boss and I will visit some people from another company (let it be his, let it be his). I'm really looking forward to it.

_One week later_

My boss was too late, so the car is going very fast to get us at the appointment in time. Finally, with only five minutes to go, we arrive. We have already entered the hall when I realize that I've forgotten to look at the name of the company. We enter a room, where the other businesspeople already are.

"I'm glad you made it." I hear a cold voice say. But I know that voice! (Oh, please, let it be, let it be, let it be!) And then I see him. After five years, I finally see him again. He still looks the same. Same eyes, same glance, same face, same posture, even similar clothes. Yes, it's him. He's seen me already, but I don't know if he recognized me too.

_Four hours later_

Finally! We're done here! I didn't understand a thing of what they were talking about. Like I said, how pathetic is that? The boss asks me if I want a ride home, but I say 'no, thank you' and walk away. From_him. _Again! No, I think, I won't let that happen again. So I walk towards a wall and hide behind it. Now all I have to do is waiting. But after a couple of minutes, when I'm still busy finding a way to sit a little comfortable, something happens that I haven't planned at all.

"And what in the world are you doing here?"

Oh, right. It's him. It's Seto. That's just great (not).

"I… was waiting." I better can tell him the truth, I think.

"Not for _me_, I hope." he says, ripping my heart to shreds.

"Ehm… no. Not at all." (Yeah, right. Do you believe it yourself?)

"Hmmm." (Told ya, he doesn't believe me.) "Another question: why do you have to wait _here_?"

"Eh… because I thought the security wouldn't be happy if I'd hang around here all day."

"All day? Don't tell me you wanted to wait here for hours."

"Eh…" (A back-up plan! My kingdom for a back-up plan!)

"Yeah, just what I thought. You were waiting for me, right?" Why does he speak so soft all of a sudden? It's like he _wanted_ me to wait for him. But why?

"Well…yes."

"Heh…"

"Hey, I didn't want to stalk you or something like that!"

"You want to come with me?" he asks all of a sudden. It scares me.

"Wh… what?"

"You want to come with me?" he asks again.

"Well… okay…"

"Good. This way." He walks to the car behind him. Okay, it's more like a limo, but I'm sure you got the point. I follow him. Once we got in, the car starts to move. After a few minutes, I decide I have to ask it.

"So…why did you say that? Five years ago, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but like I told you before, I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't believe me."

"What?! Seto, I don't get it! First, we're friends, right? Then, you go to Egypt, because only god knows why, and without telling anyone, and then, when you get back, you say we have to talk. So I'm coming, and what do you say then? You say we can't be friends anymore. To be more precise, you say we can't see each other ever again! Why, Seto? Why?!" I sense my own tears, running down my cheek. He's silent. He looks a little… sad, I think. Then I see _his_tears. He's crying? _Seto_is crying?

"Kisara…" he says, "I …I don't know what to say. I wanted to be your friend, honestly. But then… you wouldn't believe me, Kisara. I'm sorry, but I… I just can't tell you."

"You told me that a billion times, Seto, and I'm getting sick of it! I want to know _why_ you said those things, or else, I'll step out of this car, and then you'll get what you wanted. Then I'll never show up again, you won't see me _ever_ again, and then we won't be friends any longer, just like you wanted!" (Oh, my god, I'm almost shouting! Why am I saying these things? I'm in love with him, I didn't mean all those things!) He's shocked.

"Kisara… I… no! Whatever you think, I didn't want to end our friendship! I swear, Kisara, I swear! It's just…"

"Are you going to tell me what I want to know?" I don't leave him much choice. And worse, (or better?) he knows that.

"Okay. I'll tell you. But you have to promise me something, Kisara. Whatever I tell you, you won't interrupt until I've told you everything. You promise that?"

"Yes. I promise." (YES!!! HE'S FINALLY GOING TO TELL ME!!!)

"Good. You see, many years ago, I don't know if it is 3,000 or 5,000, but there was a very powerful pharaoh, and he had some priests working for him. You know, the life force is called _ba_, and with that, you can summon _ka_. A _ka_ is formed by a person's _ba_. In Egypt, I was brought to Ancient Egypt somehow, and there I saw myself. Well, of course it wasn't me, but he looked like me, talked like me, he even had the same name. but there was also a girl, with blue eyes, an unnaturally pale skin and very light hair. That girl looked just like you, Kisara. She even had the same name. In fact, I was scared. That girl died, and the guy who looked like me had a hand in it, although he didn't want to. I thought… I thought you would die some day because of _me_, and your death is the last thing I want."

I really don't know what to say.

"So if I get this right, long ago, there were two people who looked just like us, and one of them had a hand in the death of the other. And now you ended our friendship, because you thought you would kill me somehow if we'd stay friends. Right?"

"Right."

"… I believe you. Don't ask me how or why or anything, but I believe you, Seto. But… please, don't say such weird things like you'd kill me, okay? Because that's… ridiculous!"

"But…"

"No, Seto, no more buts! You hear me?! All I want to know is: do you still want to be friends with me?"

_**Seto's POV**_

_- "No, Seto, no more buts! You hear me?! All I want to know is: do you still want to be friends with me?" -_

She asks me if I want to be friends with me or not? What is she crazy?! Of course! But… actually… I want more. I've never told her (Seto, you scaredy-cat!), but I'm desperately in love with her! I've always been!

"… no. No, Kisara, I'm sorry, but we can't be just friends anymore." (What have I done?! She looks like I just broke her heart, she even cries!)

"Then… then I know what to do. But thank you for telling me, Seto." (She wants to leave me forever. That's definitely not good.)

"Let me be a little more precise. We can't be friends, because it isn't just friendship what I feel when I'm with you."

"What… what do you mean?"

"I mean…" (_Why?!_ Why can't I just _tell _her?) "…I mean… _Kisara, I mean I'm in love with you!!!!_" So, I finally told her what I feel.

"You… what?"

"I love you." (God, this feels so good.)

"You… love me?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Hmmm…five and a half years, I think. And before you say it, yes, that means I already loved you when we… broke up."

"Seto…"

"…yes?"

"I love you too." And with that, she kisses me. I have no idea what happens to me! She's so soft, and so cute and so… I don't know… good. I kiss her back, and I feel her become happier every second we kiss, and I feel just the same thing. Yes, I'm definitely in love.

_Two years later, July_

I see her, standing in the kitchen

"Hey, how're you doing?" I ask.

"It couldn't be better." She smiles at me, and I feel my heart melt. I kiss her, and it seems to be an eternity. And to me, it may be one. But then, we hear someone cry. We smile. It's Ren, our son. He's almost one year old. Time's going so fast. Yeah, our life couldn't be better.

* * *

A/N For me, this fic is a little weird, because I already wrote a SetoxKisara fanfic, but in that fic, Kisara dies. But I really loved to write this fic, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you would like to leave a review, you'd make my day.

Lots of Lovely Love,

Lenneko-chan


End file.
